


The Kidfic AU - 13

by Tieleen



Series: The Kidfic AU [13]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three toys Greta has.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes in the evenings Daddy and Greta sit on the floor by the living room table and draw while Spencer and Bob do their homework. Greta'll make a house and Daddy'll make a family and a butterfly dragon to live in it, and then Bob'll come and ask how much something is when you do something to it. Daddy likes Bob math because he knows it, and he says he can't remember Spencer math so well anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The series is continued in the even-more-creatively-named <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/4899">More of the Kidfic AU</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidfic AU - 13

Three toys Greta has:

 

1.

Rabbit Max is old and raggedy and when you run your hands on him you can feel the fur changing. "Worn down," Daddy says, "like all the best toys," and Greta thinks maybe she agrees, even though he also says, "He's lived a little, he's seen all _kinds_ of things," and that's a little silly because Rabbit Max mostly just saw Spencer and Bob's room.

"And kindergarten," Daddy says, because once upon a time Spencer was even younger than Greta and he took Rabbit Max with him everywhere. That's why Rabbit Max has a blue paw.

Greta doesn't take things with her everywhere. "Likes to travel light," aunt Alicia says, then makes up a funny story about when the pirates'll come. Grown ups like making up stories. Besides, he's old now. He will Fall Apart If You Look at Him Wrong.

Rabbit Max was Spencer's when Spencer was a baby and then he was Bob's. Now he's Greta's because Bob's eleven. Sometimes at night he goes to visit Bob anyway, but that's okay; Greta's got Skeleton Jack to keep her company.

 

2.

Sometimes in the evenings Daddy and Greta sit on the floor by the living room table and draw while Spencer and Bob do their homework. Greta'll make a house and Daddy'll make a family and a butterfly dragon to live in it, and then Bob'll come and ask how much something is when you do something to it. Daddy likes Bob math because he knows it, and he says he can't remember Spencer math so well anymore. But that's okay, because Spencer knows it pretty good.

Or Bob'll come and ask something about History or something like that, and Daddy'll make this sound like, "Unnnnngh," and go to be confused with him. If Spencer's there sometimes they'll all be confused together.

Daddy says grades don't matter so much but knowing things does.

"You don't know who Nat Turner is either," Bob says.

"Yeah," Daddy says, "But you will. We get better with every generation."

"No I won't," Bob says, but Daddy says to try.

Spencer thinks grades are important too, but that's stupider. Greta doesn't have grades yet. She doesn't think she'll like them. ("Well, you'll like the good ones," Spencer says, and it's true, even Bob likes those.) But she tries to know things and be a better generation. Her name is written G-R-E-T-A, and uncle Mikey's birthday is the month that was before Friday, and if you mix yellow and blue you get green but if you do it near the pink it'll get dirty edges; the new pencils are prettier because they're Higher Equality, and there's not a door in the closet like in the book but maybe if you're really quiet for a long time there will be, and Daddy's monsters are the best ones and even better with the new pencils, but he puts too much glitter on them.

 

3.

[and this, where I spectacularly forget about the Breakfast Monkey.]

 

Pete gives her a monkey. Spencer's eyes get smaller when he sees that. It's not because of the monkey, because Spencer doesn't even like them. Maybe he just wanted a present too.

The monkey's not pretty but it's funny. It has a purple stomach. It also has a tie even though the monkeys on TV don't wear ties.

The monkey doesn't have a name because Greta is trying for it to not have a name to see what will happen. Bob says she'll just start calling him Monkey but she's trying to see anyway.

"Huh," Daddy says, when he asks what they'll call the monkey and she tells him that. "That's kind of awesome."

Greta nods. She knows.


End file.
